Til Death Do Us Part
by crtjester
Summary: Set between the movies...Clarisse finds herself needing her head of security in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I get nothing from this but satisfaction and am only responsible for the following storyline.

TITLE: Til Death Do Us Part

AUTHOR: crtjester

CATAGORY: C&J...drama, romance

RATING: M (FMAO)

WARNINGS: Adult situations, including language.

Chapter one

The ride had been strangely smooth all the way from San Fransisco to Tokyo. Clarisse loved Japan, although the officials had always made her feel inferior, due to her womanhood. Japanese women were often submissive and far behind in the world of liberation according to the free world. Clarisse had always wanted to bring the issue up, but decided it was best left unspoken. After all, she needed Japan's backing on certain issues.

Today had been a little different. A woman was sent to greet her, and attended the short, but profitable meeting. It was more comfortable this time, and Clarisse could only hope that things would get better in her reign as Queen. Her husband had always been highly regarded here, and she intended on taking his place in every aspect whether certain nations had a problem with it or not.

As the sun set over the island of Japan, Genovia One lifted into the air. Clarisse immediately asked for a call to be put through to Sebastian Motaz as soon as possible. He needed to be informed of her progress and what few setbacks she had encountered. There had not been many, but a few could be significant in the trade agreement.

She gave her concerns to him, and as she stared at the stars beginning to highlight the sky, Clarisse wanted to be relaxed once again. She had not been really relaxed in weeks now. Weeks that had passed slowly with air travel and foreign dignitaries, and a short visit to her granddaughter. All without him.

She pushed away the empty mug and leaned back, resting her head. Her eyes were tired, and it would be some time before they touched down on their own soil. Clarisse crossed her arms, slightly chilled, and slipped off her heels. No sense in being uncomfortable.

* * *

Two seats in front of him she sat. He watched her, and immediately knew she was missing him. He had tried to make her trip comfortable and easy, but still he could not be what she wanted. He could only be himself.

Shades dialed through to his personal number as soon as he knew she was sleeping soundly. He'd want an update, and Shades knew he was just as stressed about having her gone as she was here without him. Grant it, he may be the only one who knew, but he did know. They were in love.

"Hello my friend." He spoke softly as to not wake her.

"I've been waiting for your call. Everything going smoothly?" Joseph listened to his voice for more than just words.

"Fine, we're on schedule...but she misses you, you know." Joseph fell silent as Shades admitted what he already knew.

"I couldn't be there this time.."

"I know, she knows. Sometimes things happen and you can't always be with her. Joseph it's impossible." Shades tried to pound in his thick skull, but knew it was useless. Joseph was being hard on himself. It was his fault Clarisse's trip wasn't as pleasurable as they usually are. It was almost as bad as the end of the world for him.

"As long as she's okay..."

"You know I'd take care of her, my friend. Besides, you know where I live," he laughed as he heard Joseph snicker.

"You got that right. See you soon." The line clicked.

Shades took a sip of brandy. He felt safe in not having any trouble aboard, and knew it would be hours before landing. The warm liquid went down smoothly, and he decided a nap was in order for himself as well. It had been a long trip, and home seemed even longer away for some reason.

* * *

After flipping shut his cell, Joseph seemed calmer than he had all day. After so long he would see her again, watch over her, be near her, and love her the best he could, if only inside his own head. It wasn't just inside his head. He still remembered the look of pain on her face as she boarded without him that morning. She had strong feelings for him too. More than just strong feelings. It was in her eyes. She loved him too.

Sleep wouldn't come easily tonight. Not for him. Instead he chose to take one of the night watches until Genovia One was scheduled to land early in the morning hours. It would help to occupy his mind. Lionel would help to occupy his mind anyway.

* * *

Thank the holy stars above that his Queen wasn't present, for surly she would have heard his swearing. Lionel had indeed kept him occupied. All night they had searched for Joseph's one set of keys. The set that included the security room, the offices, the Queen's suite, and most of all, the vault. Lionel had lost them in two short minutes. It had taken six long hours to find them...in the massive refrigerator in the main kitchen.

After exploding enough to convince Lionel to disappear at least for a day, Joseph fixed himself a cup of coffee and finally sit down. Taking his first sip, he noticed his watch. "Hm, should have landed by now," he whispered to himself. Taking his cup with him, he headed for the nearest checkpoint station to ask of any news on Genovia One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Yes sir, we've just received a call from the control tower. Genovia One had to be rerouted due to severe storms over the mountains. It will only delay them by an hour." Joseph exhaled loudly. He wasn't sure if it was from relief of knowing she was safe or from frustration of having to wait another hour for her arrival back home.

"Thank you. Keep me informed, let me know when they are 15 minutes from touchdown, I want to be there waiting." Joseph instructed the tall man behind the desk and awaited for his affirmation before turning to leave.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, thinking he had time for a quick shower and change before picking her up. Joseph could feel his heart flutter as thoughts of her crossed his mind. It would be good to see her again. Yet, he knew it would also be torture to be so close once more...and yet so far away. Too far away for his liking. Even when she was here in the palace, Clarisse was too far away from him. He wanted her, needed to feel her close, to confess his love for her in the deepest of ways. The only good part of having her home was knowing she was safe and as close to him as she could allow herself to be. It would have to be enough, regardless of how he yearned for more.

* * *

It wasn't cold, but the rain stung as it hit him. Joseph pulled his black leather coat closer around him, shielding him. He cursed the damn weather as he headed for the only control tower at the simple airport only minutes from the palace.

He pushed open the heavy door clearly labeled for personnel use only. He didn't give a damn now. Her plane should have landed several minutes ago, and that several minutes had drove him over the edge of reason. He took the stairs two at a time, heading to the top of the tower, ready to physically get some answers.

Bursting through the door, Joseph grabbed the closest man to him. Taking him by the shirt collar, he pushed him up against the blinking screen before him. "Where is she?" His voice was pure anger and worry, much worse than any the poor fellow had ever encountered before. He knew of Joseph, and of his reputation, and was scared senseless to the point of not being able to speak at all. He only stuttered some nonsense Joseph could not make out at all.

"Joseph...please let him go..." A rather husky man pulled on his sleeve, trying to separate Joseph from his victim. "This won't do any good, Joe." Joseph let go and turned to address the man who he recognized instantly.

"Where is she?" He asked once more, still showing his worry quite clearly.

"We don't know Joe." The man answered softly, almost afraid to tell him the truth.

"You don't know?" Joseph's tone fell from anger and worry to pure worry. "What do you mean you don't know? It's your job to know...Genovia One was rerouted, was it not?"

"Yeah, due to a severe storm...everything was fine until twenty minutes ago. It just disappeared off the screen. We called the palace...they've been trying to reach you, but the storm has messed up cell reception, I guess."

Joseph looked at the dark screen streaming with bright green lines and red dots. She had to be there...one of them had to be her. "Here Joseph," he pointed. We lost contact with the plane about here. The exact coordinates we could not pinpoint, but it will be close." As he took the small note from him, Joseph momentarily lost himself. 'She is missing? Is that what he is saying?'

"Have you notified any other authorities?" Joseph asked, coming back to his serious mode.

"No. No, I thought I'd let you decide on that."

"Good, good. Keep this under wraps, the last thing we need is the media. I need someone to take me here," Joseph held up the paper.

"But the storm..."

"NOW!" Joseph let out all he had been holding in. He had to find her, he would find her. She was someplace waiting for him. He couldn't make her wait long.

* * *

The chopper swayed more than Joseph liked. It had taken over half an hour to actually get prepared and to lift off. Now it would take another half hour by helicopter, maybe longer in this weather. Joseph had chosen a small crew of four men, himself included, to search for now. He tried to remain confident that she was well, and on the ground at another airport where the communication had been completely knocked out. Looking at the map the pilot had scanned before take-off, he also knew there were no airports up in those hills. It was the first time his heart skipped a beat in pain.

The closer the chopper flew to the designated area, the more torrential the rain. Visibility was zero, except for the constant flashes of lightning all around them. The chopper flew low, as low as the pilot was comfortable with with no visibility. The thunder echoed as Joseph squinted hard to try and catch a glimpse of the ground.

"On foot," a voice came loud and clear through his headphones. Joseph turned his head to the crew sitting behind him. He nodded for the young man to continue. "We'll have to scour the ground on foot. It's the only way..."

"Do you know the area?" Joseph prayed for a positive answer.

"A little. I've been here before only twice." Joseph nodded, understanding he would have to accept what little knowledge of the area they carried together.

The darkness ahead of them looked eerie. Joseph strapped himself tightly, readying to jump into the unknown below. He would risk it for her. He would risk anything for her. He had to find her, and soon. Time was not a friend today.

"Damn!" He yelled as the branches slapped his face as he fell into their clutches. When his feet finally hit the ground, he unclasped the cable and shook off the pain that was beginning to throb on his face and shoulder. Looking around, he saw two others, then the last fall from the sky like the rain. All four accounted for, and together on foot, they set out.

Genovia One was carrying not only his Queen, but his best friend, the Queen's trusted aide, and two pilots. More was at stake than he could bear now, but he had to. Somehow he had to find the strength to move. They depended on him. If they were out here, he would find them. God help them if they were.

The mud was thick on their boots as they hiked the hills, following only intuition. Together they agreed on the direction, and headed out through the dense forest of trees covering the high hills. Joseph daydreamed of her being safe, warm, and dry as tears of rain ran down his face. He was scared. He was really scared for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Her skin was a pale blue as the rain pounded her face. She lay among the wreckage of a single piece of what remained of Genovia One. It was clearly a section of the cargo hold, which usually carried her extra luggage and any useless items she deemed necessary for her trips. Her left leg was slightly twisted outward, and her left arm disappeared under a wooden crate. With her eyes closed she could have easily been dreaming of her head of security, though with the crash those dreams could have easily been knocked out of her.

* * *

Being the trusted aide of the Queen, her first thoughts were of her Queen. She pulled herself from between the remains of two seats, and scoured the wreckage for her. Genovia One had broken in pieces, and she clearly survived because of the seating arrangements. One whole half of the plane seemed to have shielded her, and the leather padding cushioning her body. A solitary stream of blood ran down her leg, though from where she had no idea. She felt sore and a little numb, though otherwise okay. As she scanned the wreckage, she knew it would be difficult to find anything in such a mess. The rain became heavier, and she strained to see what she believed to be the cockpit just across from her. She scrambled through the slippery surfaces, sank in the mud and struggled to reach the pilots.

Closing her eyes, she loudly gasped at the sight. The pilot was hanging half through the windshield, bleeding profusely. The co-pilot had been slammed into the control board in front of him, and his face was mangled beyond recognition. They were dead.

Breathing deeply, she struggled to move on to other parts of the wreckage. She couldn't be the only survivor. She kept running the thought through her mind. She couldn't be.

Squinting to see as far as she could, she could tell the wreckage was expansive. The plane must have crashed with her nose still in the air. It had to be the only explanation. Otherwise she would be dead and the massive pieces of wreckage would be small and obsolete. She made her way to another piece of the hull, still spouting a window that was unbelievably unbroken. She stepped up upon the steel, bringing her heel and foot covered in mud out of the muck she had walked in. Just when she had some cover from the downpour, she heard him moan.

"Shades!" She followed the groaning back into the rain. Several meters beyond her rested one of the wings, lying next to it was Shades. He was alive.

"Shades," she spoke, leaning down next to him, shaking his lying form half sinking in a puddle.

"Yeah." He opened his eyes, or rather squinted as the water droplets hit him in the face. "The Queen..."

"I can't find her." She looked about once again, seeing no more than she had before.

"I can't move...Ohhh," he emitted as he tried to move his body to any position other than the one it was in. "My back...somethings wrong with my back."

She knew she shouldn't, but she had to right now. She took both his arms and pulled him, as he yelled, into the largest piece of wreckage, right where she had been safe. There he would be out of the rain and mud at least. Watching him now, she was amazed she had the strength to move him at all.

"'manda, you have to find her," he whispered, still feeling the pain from his recent journey. He lifted up his head, and together they propped it against what was left of one of the seats.

"Hold still. You know help will be here soon."

"Find her 'manda. Phones?" She reached in his jacket, only to pull out a mangles mess of metal that use to be his cell.

"I can't find mine. Listen, the pilots are dead." Shades shook his head in recognition, somehow already figuring that much out himself. "I'm going to look around some more. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She left him half sitting, but as comfortable as she could manage. Two survivors were better than none, and she was counting on one more. "Clarisse!" She called her Queen's name over and over. Being formal now was just plain stupid. She stumbled around several trees, and to the far side where the other wing lay unattached. With a heavy heart, she searched as far under it as she could see, praying to find nothing but wreckage.

A thunderous boom, much more powerful than thunder itself, rocked him against the cold metal. "AMANDA!" He yelled and yelled as the fire and smoke drifted to the sky. The heat was intense, clearly not effected much by the rain, and Shades shielded himself even more behind the wreckage she had put him in. If not for her, he would be dead now. Yet, it would be him and not her. And where was his Queen. He shuddered to think now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The loud echo shuddered through his soul. He held steady to the nearest tree until he secured his footing, and as his eyes followed the black smoke drifting into the sky, his feet began to move in that direction. First slowly as the mud claimed his boots, then he began to concentrate on her, plunging in and out of the mud with a strength equal to ten men.

It would be several kilometers away, on a hillside they could barely see if not for the bright orange flames and dark smoke hurling into the rain clouds above. It had to be during the rainy season as well, and raining it was. Before Joseph had cursed it, but now he prayed to the God above and thanked Him for it, knowing it could only help her and anyone else in the vicinity of that explosion. Airplane fuel was never anything to play around. Looking at what it did now, Joseph's heart beat a million times a minute.

It had to be Genovia One. Somewhere in his heart he wished it were not. Joseph could picture her sitting safely on her jet, complaining silently at how long it was taking to reach her home...and him. She would be looking out the porthole of a window into the storm, inwardly shuddering as lightning flashed before her and thunder banged loudly throughout the air. Her eyes may be on the storm, but her thoughts would be on coming home. Hopefully on seeing him again.

He closed his eyes momentarily, just long enough to be able to see her and only her. How beautiful she was, and had always been. He could melt into her eyes, and had on several occasions, though none where he was able to honestly tell her. Almost certain of it, she had done the same.

He glanced back, making certain the three others were still visible. They were having a hard time keeping up, and Joseph encouraged each one. He didn't care if the briers tore at his skin or the branches scratched at his face. All he was concerned about was the state she was in. How could he concentrate on himself when he had no idea at all of how she was?

As they neared the scene, the flames had significantly died down. The smoke still bellowed into the sky, but had turned from a dark black to a gray mist. The rain had done its job and fought the heat.

"Look! Over there!" Joseph turned his head to the voice behind him. His eyes followed the arrowed fingers to a small chunk of steal...with the letters **OVIA ONE** still clearly visible on its side.

Joseph began running. He pulled his boots even harder out of the mud, and used the slippery surfaces to his advantage, sliding forward even more. Within a minute the massive wreckage was before him.

Scouring the sight, Joseph stood. The plane had taken off a mass of treetops to his left, creating its own runway of sorts. How far it went he could not tell. Genovia One was in three large pieces. The two smaller ones had burned, and was still quite hot with flashed of flames shooting from inside them both. The third, and quite large piece was off to the side, untouched by the explosion except for several massive black streaks upon its white exterior.

"Clarisse!" Joseph let go and called loudly. "Clarisse!" The three others began scouring the wreckage when a solitary voice cut through the air.

"Joe! In here." Joseph ran toward his voice, knowing it was his friend. He jumped the small pieces of steel and climbed into the large side of the plane.

"Joe. I knew you'd come."

"Shades..my friend. Speak to me..." Joseph began pulling and tugging at his clothing, trying to evaluate his condition.

"It's my back...not sure how bad. Joe...'mandas dead. So are the pilots. Clarisse...I don't know where.."

"Okay, relax. I brought three others." Two of which squatted down next to him. "They'll take care of you. They'll have to hike you outta here. It's rough territory. Can you make it Shades?" Watching him nod, Joseph hit his friends shoulder. "I've gotta stay until I find her...Do you know what happened?"

"I think it was lightning..hit the cockpit..knocked out everything." Joseph nodded.

"That's enough for now. Get well my friend. Make these guys earn their living. I'm not coming out unless I find her." Shades nodded, understanding.

"I know my friend."

Joseph took a last look as the three prepared to carry out his friend. He knew Shades was in good hands. He left that worry and prepared himself for the bigger one before him. He took several deep breaths.

With all he had, Joseph began turning over the mass of shredded steel. The parts that he could, that were not too hot. He figured if she was under those, he wasn't quite prepared that much to find her. He needed her very much alive. So in that piece of mind, Joseph's search bought him to every nick and cranny in that small acreage of hillside forest where she could still be alive. Alive and waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He wasn't coming out without her. Joseph was dead set on that fact. It was all he could not to break down now, looking around at the scraps of steel which use to be her second home. He blamed himself. No artwork, nor any valuable, was worth her life. She was priceless, especially to him. If he could have only known, he would have insisted on going with her. Instead he let her get the best of him once more.

He often gave in to her, just because he loved her. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was his employer and Queen, for as Head of Security, he could overrule any decision she made on the grounds of it being a security threat to her. This time he let her have her way again, knowing she loved the exquisite paintings and artwork that were coming to the palace. She wanted him there to see to their safety, so he gave in. It had to be important to her to even consider going someplace without him, for she would bear the time without him as he would without her.

Joseph had searched the area with a fine tooth comb. He had found the remains of the two pilots, and Amanda, who had been aide to Clarisse for four years now. He silently said a prayer and covered her scolded body. She would be greatly missed at the palace. She had been known to be a little clumsy, but everyone loved her free spirit. Clarisse especially.

Clarisse. He turned 360 degrees slowly. There was something he was missing...something he could not put a finger on. She was on that plane...yet she was not here. He called several more times, listening to his own echo within the hills. Where...

There. Joseph again stared at where the plane had hit the treetops. The trees..torn and tattered...and surly they had tore at the plane as well. His mind dreamed up a dozen scenarios...all devastating to her. A surge of anger flowed through him, and he pounded a solitary evergreen. She had to be alive. He had to keep that in his mind.

He looked at the pieces of the plane. The cockpit was clearly all there, as well as both wings from what he could tell. The rest of the plane would be harder to piece together, except for the large side where he had found Shades, was clearly just debris. There had to be another major section.

The rear of the plane was missing. The rear...mostly cargo. But what would Clarisse be doing in that section, unless she was just thrown there? And where was it?

Joseph wiped his face with his hand, then his semi-dry shirt inside his jacket. He couldn't stand and wonder anymore. Right or wrong, he had to go search.

So Joseph headed the direction of where the plane came in. He knew it was a long shot, but she was out there somewhere. Alone, and very much needing him.

He couldn't much curse the rain anymore, it had helped them to find the remains of the plane. Yet now it beat at his face again fiercely, coming in at an angle with large, heavy droplets. More often than not, he shielded his eyes with a hand, and used the other to grip something, anything to steady himself on the slick ground beneath his feet.

His watch wasn't much use, for Joseph had not checked it until now. So he had no way of knowing how long they had been gone with Shades. He was quite certain that they were not out of the woods yet, and that only added to his stress level. He'd give anything for help now. He needed help to find her quickly. It had been him to refuse it though. Before the helicopter had even took off, he had ordered a gag on the whole situation. It wasn't help he refused, it was the media. They did not need to be in the way. They always managed to make matters far worse, and this, this was bad enough.

From what he could tell, the bottom of the plane had bounced up and down on the trees until it finally hit rock bottom on the upward slope of a hill. It was a mangled mess to try and hike through, and it took significantly longer, however Joseph was not giving up. He would not come out without her.

* * *

Her skin was still a pale blue as the rain pounded her face. She lay among the wreckage of a single piece of the tail of Genovia One. Her left leg was still slightly twisted outward, and her left arm disappeared under a wooden crate, now even heavier with the water it had soaked in. With her eyes closed she could have easily been dreaming of her head of security, though with the crash those dreams could have easily been knocked out of her.

* * *

Here had been another let down for him. Several times in the past hour his heart would race at the sight of a bright shining metal reflection ahead, only to tear at his heart and soul. The closer he would get, the smaller they would be, small and insignificant. Joseph stomped the metal with frustration and moved on, still intent on not leaving without her.

* * *

She was his life. If her life was over, then so was his. It was that simple. Shades had knew it, had read it many times in his friend's face. This time had been no different. Shades knew of the seriousness of the matter. The score would be either two or zero.

It was a rough trip, Joe had been right. It was taking all three of them to carry him out. The rain was nothing but a hindrance. Pain shot from the center of his back outward with every movement, and Shades soon released his frustrations on his saviors. He hadn't meant to, but it had to come out somehow. With all his might he wanted to be back there helping his friend search. With all his might he wanted to rewind time and prevent the whole incident. With all his might, he just wanted to wake up from this awful nightmare.

* * *

Another piece lie ahead. He had been let down too many times to get all worked up over the damn debris now. Joseph continually put one foot in front of the other with the same pace as he had hiked the last twenty minutes. He knew he hadn't got far, but it was getting him someplace. Hopefully closer to her.

His leg had been cut, and only the excessive bleeding stopped him momentarily. He threw his survival pack on the ground beside him, and fumbled inside to find a cloth he could use to tie it off for now. Sitting on a log, Joseph wrapped it securely around his knee twice and knotted it tightly. It would do. If he couldn't find her, it wouldn't matter.

Standing to move on, he picked up his pack and threw it over his shoulder once more. He held onto a wooden crate, obviously thrown free, as he stepped over the logs ahead of him. Another. And another. And still another. Crates of wood and plastics everywhere. Luggage.

Joseph dropped his bag and jumped from limb to limb, looking for anything, and everything. It was her luggage. Shade's leather bags. Cargo they had picked up on their excursions...it was everywhere. But where was she?

Just when he had given up all hope again, Joseph stood on the highest limb of a partially standing tree. He held fast and scoured the woods for anything. His hands were slipping, but he was able to hold long enough to gasp at the sight behind him. How could he have missed that?

The closer he got, Joseph realized how he had missed it. It was camouflaged better than the trees themselves. It was only from a high vantage point anyone could have seen it. The tail section of Genovia One.

He climbed over it, almost tripping at the sight before him. His coat tore on a steel rivet, but Joseph couldn't hear it. Nor did he care right now. His first and only priority was getting to her. The few steps he needed to take seemed to go in slow motion as he reached his beloved. Only he would have known for sure it was her. The conditions unfavorable, she didn't even look like the Queen she was. Yet Joseph knew his Clarisse. He would have known her even without seeing her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The blue-gray of her face frightened him. Sliding an arm under her neck, he felt her cold skin and called forcefully to her. "Clarisse. Clarisse! Dammit Clarisse, wake up!" Joseph pulled her out of the muddy puddle and half shielded her from the rain with his own body. He was almost, no he was afraid to check. If not for his arm her head would fall limp, like the rest of her wet, cold body.

The sight of her like this made him physically and emotionally sick.

Joseph placed a single solitary finger on the side of her neck. Her pale, smooth neck, the same neck that his most intimate urges had stemmed from. Oh how he wished to find her full of life, to be able to dream of tasting her neck once more. Slowly circling the band of muscle and tissue for any sign of life, Joseph became impatient at feeling nothing but the hard coldness about her.

"Clarisse. Clarisse! Dammit Clarisse wake up!" Joseph's body rocked with sobs, although the only sounds he emitted was her name. He shook with pain, deep stabbing pain that tore at his insides from his head to his heart to his every extremity.

Falling down beside her, still holding her tightly, he began to cry. Joseph had never cried. Never in his life, that he could remember anyway. Tears and rain blinded him, and washed his cheeks with his will to live. It was slowly escaping through his tear ducts, slowly but surly. Laying his head onto her chest, they dripped onto her. He somehow deemed his own life for hers. If somehow it were possible...

Rain continued hitting all around him, emitting drumming sounds of different tones rhythms. It pounded in his ears, though Joseph paid hardly no attention to it now. The rain was insignificant, though he was slowly realizing it was the last rain he would ever see or feel. Right here with her was where he would stay forever, rain or no.

The pounding continued and Joseph listened to it between his sobs of sorrow and distress, even between the stabbing pains in his heart and the cracking of his very soul. Louder and louder they pounded in his ear like the beating of a drummer, constant and demanding of the sound. It now radiated through his ear, passing through the drum and into his inner ear where the electrical pulses translated it for him. It was the undying tone of a heart.

As if lightning hit him, he jolted into reality where she lay in his arms. Again he felt her neck, pressing more lightly this time...all around, until at last her rhythm had been found.

He cried again, silent tears of joy and everlasting devotion.

"Clarisse! Wake up love. Clarisse." While speaking to her, Joseph slightly shook her body, now realizing her state was simply cold and shock. She was alive, very much alive, and in his care.

Warm, he had to get her warm and out of the rain. That was the first obstacle, and harder to do than it sounded. She was soaked, weighed heavily with rain, as he was, from her shoes to her hair, and everything in between. If ever he had to think fast, now was the time.

Joseph lifted her off the muddy ground, careful of her extremities, in which he was uncertain of their condition. He gently laid her upon a plastic crate, black with bright yellow indicating the parachutes. Too late for those now. However Joseph's mind deemed them to be usable. But first things first.

He scoured his surroundings once more, running about, grabbing anything he could use to help them, from her luggage to his backpack. He piled it inside the gap of the open cargo hold, keeping it somewhat dry. What else had been packed inside those crates, he had no idea. Eventually he would find out.

Moving Clarisse inside the cargo hold, he opened the chute case, and tore at the material and rope until he was satisfied he had all he needed. Working quickly through the pouring rain, Joseph used the scrap of plane metal to help build a makeshift tent with the chute material. He knotted the ropes quickly and stood back to look over his creation.

It would do. For now. It would keep her dry, and hopefully shield from the cool night air and any wind that might blow through the hills.

Crawling under the fabric, he moved Clarisse onto the single blanket he had carried in, along with a sleeping bag. Praying for forgiveness, he stripped her wet clothing quickly, and dried her soaked body before redressing her in his casual hiking clothes, the extra pair he had brought along. Her clothing would never do out here. When she was dry and dressed, he wrapped her lovingly, and prayed once more.

While she slept soundly, Joseph scoured the cargo crates for anything useful. he did find a little food that was still good, thanks to the packing of the crates. Cheeses and wine were among them, and chocolate. He snickered a little, knowing Clarisse would not visit America without returning with milk chocolate. He recovered several more blankets, and a set of clothing for himself from Shades' bag which would be good to hike in, along with a pair of boots.

As the rain slowed to a shower, night began to set in. Joseph loaded his pistol at the howling of wolves, which sounded just over the next ridge. He was grateful for what he had found today, and most grateful for her. Looking at her now, her skin tone was warming and her facial features more becoming of a Queen. My God above, he loved her.

His only wish was for a fire, which was out of the question. Not only was there no dry wood anyplace, but the chute material was highly flammable. So that remained out of the question. He did have several flashlights, and that served to calm him even more.

He took several gulps of wine from the bottle, and laid next to her, holding her tightly to keep her warm. The night was most likely to be long, and sleep would probably be nonexistent. However he didn't care. She was alive and in his arms. He would take care of her, whatever that would entail. He would somehow manage to get her home again, however long that would take. He would love her more fiercely than he had ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A mighty wind had picked up for the past hour or so, and Joseph kept his eye on the knotting of the chute material every so often. So far it had been holding out well, and serving its purpose. Still a little wind managed to find its way inside, sending a slight chill through the air. It was nothing Joseph could not handle. He was more afraid for her, as always. She needed to be warm.

He rested as best as he could, too alert to the outside to sleep. Maybe it was better he didn't. He needed to keep watch over her. He needed to make sure she stayed wrapped and his arms.

The night often brings sounds of an eerie nature. Here they were prominent. Joseph could make out a few, but the rest were foreign to him. He knew where they were, and it made matters worse for them. The chopped had dropped them inside the Reserve. Deep inside. Clarisse had lobbied Parliament for the animal reserve years ago. Eventually she won, only because they had no other use for the hilly land, and the reserve would be privately funded by several agencies willing to undertake the financial responsibility.

Joseph wondered aloud just how Clarisse would take the news at the first wild animals she heard, or worse yet, saw. First he had to get her awake.

The wind whistled through the steel of the scrap metal. Someplace close an owl hooted. In the distance, the wolves sang their hunting chant. Limbs rubbed together, fighting as the wind urged them on. The steel creaked and moaned. Those were only the sounds he could recognize.

Somehow and sometime during the night he drifted off. Maybe it was whistling of the wind that lulled him to sleep, along with the gentle rocking of the cargo hold. Maybe it was the warmth between them that soothed his soul. Or possibly just exhaustion taking over. He slept.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was her aching head. It was almost painful to open her eyes. Yet as she coaxed them open, more questions came to her, and she chose to close them once again. Trying to place a hand on her forehead, the second thing she noticed was the fact her arm refused to move. It wasn't all that painful, it just laid beside her like it had a mind of its own. 'Okay', she thought to herself, 'this is a dream and I'll wake up in my own bed feeling fine'.

She wasn't fine and she knew it. Memories slowly adhered to her brain cells, and the bits and pieces were slowly fitting together. Still she was warm. Very warm, and relaxed. How that was possible now Clarisse couldn't fathom. She was afraid to really concentrate on her situation, for with thinking came even more questions, questions she might not want to know the answer to right away.

She realized he was beside her even before she was fully awake. It had been no shock to find him there, he would be there. She would have expected it from him. Giving up on the questions until they were both awake, and she felt less nauseated, she concentrated on his breathing and let it lull her back to sleep, though not without leaning her body even more into his. It was her comfort zone. She had never needed it more.

* * *

The wind had died down substantially by morning, though the rain still drizzled and a fog bank had descended down upon the hills during the early morning hours. The clouds were becoming less dense, as Joseph could tell it was much lighter than the day before. The sun was seeping through someplace.

He pulled the cover back in place, and reached for his canteen, filled with fresh water. It soothed his throat going down. He screwed the lid on, realizing eyes were upon him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Joseph ran a hand over her forehead and hair. "You gave me quite a scare, you know." He rolled back on his side facing her, more than eager to kiss her now pink lips.

"Joseph," she sighed more than spoke.

"I'm here. It's not the best of circumstances to welcome you home, but we'll manage. We're in the eastern hills. I'm afraid we're gonna have to hike it out of here...but not before you are well enough to make the trip." His hand rand down her face, tracing the outline of her nose and mouth.

"Joseph, tell me." He knew what she wanted. She wanted the whole truth. Biting his tongue, he tried his best at lying.

"Everyone has been taken care of...you were hard to find, as this section is a few kilometers from the rest of the plane. I stayed for you, everyone else is making their way out of the forest. I put a gag order on the whole incident, so it's just you and I, but the press knows nothing."

She was silent. Joseph watched her, knowing she might not be able to handle the full truth now. In any case, she didn't need to know it. He would tell her later, when they were safe at home. She would be angry, he knew that, and he would take her wrath with pleasure this time, knowing he almost lost it.

"I can't move my arm." It was a simple statement, but one Joseph had feared. He had no way of accessing her condition when she was unconscious. He was far from being a doctor. Joseph nodded his head as he pulled the covers down enough to see her arm.

"This one?" It was the one that he had pulled from under the heavy crate when he moved her. It was badly bruised, but not out of shape. Clearly if she couldn't move it, it had to be broken. "We'll have to mobilize that. Do you hurt anyplace else?"

She stopped to think for moment. "My foot it hurt. My left foot." Joseph nodded, moving the blanket out of the way. He hadn't noticed this the evening before. Her foot was swollen, he could tell even without pulling off the sock. She gasped as he slowly rolled it down, taking in the horrible coloring of her ankle. Injured indeed. This is one injury that had dampened Joseph's hope of getting her out quickly. It would indeed slow them down and be a problem.

"I can't tell if it's broken, Clarisse. I do know it's badly injured." He gently rolled the sock back up, and pulled the blanket back up as well. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not really sure. It's a strange feeling. I'm kinda dizzy I guess, and have a slight headache." Joseph nodded.

"Here, take a drink of water." He handed her his canteen full of cool water, and helped her to partially sit while she sipped the refreshing liquid. "Good, now rest. I don't see any way we can move on with it still raining, besides, you need to rest some more. You were in shock." Joseph ran his hand over her head lovingly, but at the same time feeling for any bumps or cuts that he could have missed before. When he was convinced there was none, he focused on making her comfortable so maybe she would sleep some more.

"I'm going to rummage through some more of these crates and see if there are any more supplies that we can use. You rest." He got up to crawl out when she stopped him.

"Joseph..." He turned back to look at her.

"I'll not be far, just outside. If you need me, just call. I'll be within earshot." He reassured her, and before leaving, placed a simple kiss upon her forehead. "Sleep. You need more rest. We have a long journey ahead and you are injured. Rest love, rest."

With her eyes closed, and Joseph satisfied that he had soothed her, he finally made his way out of the makeshift tent. The morning was beginning to look brighter, and Joseph somehow felt a sense of relief, although they were far from being out of the woods yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

She had no idea how long she had slept. Being alone when she woke somehow bothered her, and she called his name. "Joseph. Joseph!" She heard no reply, and became anxious. Where was he? He had told her he would be within the sound of her voice. She had trusted him to be. "Joseph!"

"I'm here." The covering over her moved slightly as he crawled in on his knees. "Are you okay?" He looked at her, worried from the sound of her voice.

"I was...just afraid. You weren't here when I woke." She looked down, somewhat ashamed of herself for not really trusting wholeheartedly in him.

He nodded in understanding. In his mind, she had every right to be scared. Even though the worse was over, neither one of them had no idea of what was to come. They were not safe and sound yet. However they were together. That was more than a plus. It was a miracle.

"So, how are you feeling now?" He dropped beside her, offering her the canteen. She accepted, sitting up on her own, but not without a hindrance of pain from her arm.

"Thank you." She drank, clearly dehydrated.

"Slow down. There's plenty. We also have some wine." She raised her brow as he raised the bottle to emphasis his point. "Room service brought it up," he added, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. He was rewarded greatly with a bright smile across her face. "I also found us a few things to snack on, so if you're hungry?"

"Ah, maybe later."

"Later, okay."

"Joseph?" She looked straight at him with a seriousness only a Queen could carry.

"Yes Clarisse?"

"What now? What kind of plan do you have?" She knew he would have a plan of some sort. It was his job, and even if it were not, Joseph was just that kind of man. The kind you can depend on, no matter what the circumstances.

"Well, as I told you, we have to hike it out of here. When we start out depends on you." He looked to her now.

"I can't walk..."

"I know, I'll carry you."

"Carry me? Joseph, I..."

"It's the only way, Clarisse. We'll just have to take it nice and slow. Trust me."

Those last two words made her feel guilty. Just minutes ago she had questioned the trust she had in him. Although she didn't understand why. Never had she done that before. Joseph would never leave her. She swallowed hard, vowing to fully trust him from now on.

"I want to get home as soon as possible Joseph."

"So do I." He fully agreed with her. He usually enjoyed camping, but this was too much.

"Can we leave tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He let out a loud sigh, racking his brain for an honest answer. "Well, if madam wants to leave tomorrow, then so be it. However," he stressed, "it will depend on the weather. I will not take you out until it clears, and it does look like it's clearing nicely." He lifted the corner of the chute to show her the rain had stopped, and several rays of sun were now finding their way to the ground. "Now, let's see about wrapping that arm and foot of yours."

Joseph reached across to a large, black satchel which Clarisse recognized as the first aid kit from Genovia One. It looked rough on the outside, but still sealed.

"Let's immobilize that arm first." Clarisse was holding it still and close to her. "I'll be as gentle as I can, but keep in mind I am not a doctor, I am your head of security."

"And you're use to sending someone to the doctor rather than playing one." She had heard him say that on more than one occasion. "I know."

"You know me too well, it seems."

"And that's bad?" He lifted her arm, causing her to wince.

"Not bad, just...scary. I've never had anyone know me so well." He slowly lifted the sleeve, thankful that it was too large for her anyway.

Rummaging through the bag, he pulled out several items securely packaged in plastic. He again turned to her, opening one. With one swift movement, but as easily as he could, Joseph slipped on some sort of brace, which was clearly laden with metal to keep her arm straight.

The pain cursed her once more, and she breathed deeply, squeezing and pulling at the handful of blanket she held. The worst had to be over.

"Sorry, but it had to go on."

"I know. Joseph...you changed my clothes." She had wondered for some time, but was sure he would have let no one else. It plagued her mind, for she was almost certain it brought her some kind of relief to know it was him. He drew intense feelings from deep within her, and Clarisse had felt them for some time. She knew what it was, she just questioned how it should be handled, especially while she was still Queen.

"I did," he said simply. "I sent everyone else on, and stayed to look for you myself." He slipped the sling over her arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder and neck. "I would have done it myself regardless of who was here," he answered honestly, looking her directly in the eyes.

For a few minutes they connected. It was just Clarisse and Joseph, alone in the world. It was, and they were.

"How does that feel?" He broke the silence.

"Fine, thank you."

"Now, your ankle. I know your arm has to be broke, but I can't tell much about your ankle, other than knowing it's pretty bad." He lifted it from under the sleeping bag, and propped it up slightly on his own leg. "The only thing I can do for it is to wrap it tightly."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do those kinds of things for me." Clarisse wasn't sure why she said it, but she knew where it came from. She reached over with her good arm, and placed it on his shoulder. Another look came between them, and suddenly they were closing in on each other.

Their lips pressed together snugly. She squeezed his shoulder, and he caressed her cheek as they enjoyed the benefits of discovery and solitude. Even the worst of situations can bring out something wonderful.

"I have to wrap your ankle," he parted from her. Clarisse nodded, giving him a small smile.

"I'd have no one else do it," she added.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you not being picky?" She giggled as he circled the bandage around her ankle carefully. "I mean, since you have so many choices, especially out here..."

"Joseph, who do I insist on guarding my private chambers?"

"Ah, me."

"Who do I insist on guarding any of the crown jewels?"

"Your head of security, of course."

"Who is the only person who has keys to everything in the palace, and who is the only employee that I will have tea with?"

"That would be Joseph, your head of security." He smiled, knowing where she was going now. He continued to wrap, making sure it wasn't to tight.

"You also eat my food from MY plate, drink MY tea, use MY bath, ride MY horse, make yourself at home in MY suite, and most importantly you take care of my heart. I think I am picky, don't you?" She watched him gently finish, pulling the sock over the bandage. It felt stiff, but better.

Joseph closed the satchel, and threw it in the corner where it was sure to stay dry. Crawling back up to her, he laid on his elbow, looking at her. It was minutes before he could speak.

"I'm glad you're picky. I'd allow no one else to touch you."

"I know."

"Hungry?"

"No, I just want to lie here some more." She leaned back, letting him take her in his arms. Pulling the blanket up, he held her close and let himself relax with her.

It was only late afternoon, and Joseph had plenty of time to prepare to hit the trail tomorrow. It was going to be rough, for both of them, and he was worried for her. His arms held her tighter. Right now he was going to let himself put the worry out of his mind. She was alright, she was alive, and she was in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

They both must have slept for quite awhile. She was still in his arms, her breathing soft and even. Careful not to wake her, Joseph reached for his watch, lighting it, for the time.

It was almost morning. Surly and hopefully the sun would rise soon. Although he loved being here beside her, here was not the place for her, not here, out in woods. He had to get her home, and today would be their starting point. Shortly he would have to raise himself up and prepare for the journey ahead of them.

Packing would be a problem. If he couldn't do anything else while it was dark, he could rack his mind of what to take with them. He had to keep his pack as light as possible. Clarisse would be heavy enough. There was no way he could carry a heavy pack as well, not for very long. Somehow, Joseph fathomed, he would have to pack the bare necessities, and maybe even less. In a way, that scared him.

Once out of the woods, his GPS system should pick up, and by then Shades would have them keeping an eye out for his signal. Joseph could trust in that. It was getting out of here that worried him, though he would never burden Clarisse with that. Being the man he was, he would never burden her with anything he could put a handle on himself. At least he knew the route out, or at least the direction to head in. If the weather would just hold out for them.

* * *

He was putting trust in the region. He could only carry so much weight, so Joseph resided that with all the rain recently, fresh water springs would be prominent here in the hills. He put the recently filled canteen in the pile of items to take, and left the other two behind.

She hadn't eaten at all, and that would have to change this morning, before they left. Joseph shuffled through the food he had gathered, and chose the lightest, but most filling. Energy would be factor for him as well. He would need all he could get. Even now he chose the trail mix, preparing his body for the workout it was about to receive.

A lighter and matches were both inside the small survival kit, along with fishing line, salt, a utility knife, and sewing kit. It was small, and he was sure he should take it along. He also needed to break down the first aid kit. He would have to decipher what was absolutely necessary. So, Joseph took that upon him next.

* * *

"You need to eat." He handed her some cheese and crackers, along with the bottle of wine. "I also want you to take these ibuprofen. Those and the wine will help with any pain. It's gonna be a hard hike."

He was all business this morning. Clarisse admired him for that. Joseph was always the person she needed him to be. It eased her mind considerably. She quietly ate what she could, making sure to follow his directions. She wouldn't want to upset him now. It was not the time for that.

He finished packing, and was content with his chosen items. "Clarisse," he said, pulling the chute from over her head, "are you ready?" The sun shone on her for the first time in days, and she enjoyed the warmth and bright light.

"I have to go." She gave him that look, that look that told him more than words could.

"Ah...well it's about time, and before we start is always a good time. Let's see..." He bent down to help her up. Slowly she rose, feeling a little dizzy at first. "You okay?"

"Ah, yes. I just need to get use to being upright." Joseph nodded.

"I'll carry you behind the wreckage, can you handle it from there?" He was worried that she would still be unstable.

"I think so." He picked her up, concern still on his face. "But I'll call you if I need to," she added, knowing he was worried about her.

"You better," he added, winking.

Joseph rolled up the sleeping bag tightly, securing it to the bottom of his pack. The blanket he ripped in half with every intention of having at least some of it to wrap her up in when the evenings would surly get cool again.

With any other person, she would have been embarrassed. With Joseph it was different. Joseph made her feel normal, like just another woman. She was Queen, but in his care she was also a real person.

"Joseph," she called, already trying to move towards him. "I'm ready." She stopped at the end of the steel she was using for a walkway. "What about shoes?"

"I have an extra pair of hiking boots IF you need them. Right now, I don't see any reason to put them on you, especially with that ankle. I've got everything I can carry, and hopefully only what we'll need. In any case, it's what we'll have to do with."

"Joseph," she paused, "thank you." He just nodded, and with his backpack already on, he swiftly lifted her in his arms. It took a minute to make both of them comfortable, but with her arms lightly around his neck, Joseph began to slowly make his way southeast.

Ahead of time he had already rerouted their path away from the remains of Genovia One. Clarisse didn't need to see that. Joseph was going to make sure she didn't. His heart ached at the lies, but in his mind he knew they were the right thing to do. He couldn't have her devastated at such loss right now. She needed what strength she carried to help get herself out of here. One day she would have to be told, and he would do it, and take full responsiblity for lying to her. He loved her that much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Moving through the downed treetops had been the hardest. Now that they were out of the mess the plane had made, Joseph could get his footings much easier. With Clarisse snug in his arms, he could have just as easy been in heaven. Instead they were deep inside the newly dedicated wild animal preserve, far to northeast of Pyrus, in the middle of the rainy season.

"Joseph," a little hesitation in his voice, "Can you really carry me all the way out of here?" Her eyes were wide upon his now rugged looking face.

"Why my Queen, you doubt your head of security?"

"Joseph, even you have limits. It's far, isn't it?" Clarisse looked ahead of her at the mass of trees and rocks on the hilly slope.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. However, we only have to find a clearing where a chopper can land." He looked at her worrisome face. "Don't worry, they are keeping an eye out for my GPS signal. Hopefully they are already tracking us, just waiting until we reach someplace where they can pick us up." She was quiet at his words, but Joseph knew it must have soothed her worrisome mind, as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

He tread quietly on, working his way along one slope, only to find another steadily awaiting. The weight upon him was heavy, in more ways than one. He may have had her in his arms, but she clearly carried his heart. There was no question to that now, if ever there had been.

* * *

"There they are." A finger pointed to a tiny red dot upon the screen. "They're moving alright." Several heavy sighs were heard in the room. "Shades said he wouldn't come out without her. He's headed out alright. " The voice stopped to inhale from the cigarette clutched in his fingers. "Chris, you're first. You watch this screen like it's a naked woman, you hear me?" A head bobbed up and down quickly as Chris took the chair in front of the screen. "Anything happens, you give a holler."

* * *

"Give me an honest answer." Joseph had thought by now she would have drifted off.

"Anything."

"You didn't want me to see the plane, did you? You avoided it." He swallowed.

"No, you didn't need to see it Clarisse. Please..just trust me."

"Is there anything else you've hidden from me?" She knew Joseph, and Joseph always screened her life for her. Now would be no different. Now would be a prime example.

"Hidden?" She shook her head at his face. "Like what?"

"I don't know. It seems so ...easy...I just came out of plane crash. It seems things would be more complicated."

"Oh they are, just not on your end." He took a deep breath, trying to get her to focus on anything but his lie. "Wanna carry me?" He stopped for a second or two to emphasis his predicament.

"I don't think that would go well."

"No." He moved on, beginning to feel the strain on his muscles.

* * *

Even though the rain had ceased, it had left the ground slushy and slippery. More than once Joseph had caught himself, evading a fall which neither of them needed. It was going slow, and in Joseph's mind, even slower.

Reaching the bottom of a hill, they finally stumbled on a flat trail. Joseph spied a large congregation of rocks, and headed for them.

"I have to rest for a minute," he explained as he sit her down upon them. She nodded, placing her hands firmly against the stone until she was content at being balanced. It was cold, and Clarisse could feel the dampness.

He stretched his arms, dropping his pack beside her. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to stop quite often now." She watched him without answering. How he had managed to carry her for the past several hours, even she couldn't fathom. She had always known Joseph to be extraordinary, special to her mind. He had always been a hero to her, now even some kind of superhero.

By just watching him stretch, Clarisse felt feelings that had long ago abandoned her body. Surly a flush must be covering her face, still she let herself drift into that realm where Joseph was much more than just her bodyguard. If she could have, she would have reached out and touched him. It had been less than a minute since he put her down, and her body already ached to feel him again.

'My God', she thought. 'How long have I wanted him? How long have I loved my head of security?' They were mind boggling questions, and Clarisse had no answers for herself. After all, now it really didn't matter. She just knew she did.

"I'm going to walk around, scout this place out a bit, get my bearings straight before moving on. Sit here, and don't try anything foolish. There's food in the front of the pack, and the canteen is right beside you. I'll be right back." Joseph turned to walk away, then turned back to her. "I'll be right back. I'm not going far," he reminded her, knowing she would cringe at being alone. Clarisse nodded, lifting the canteen to her lips.

"He thinks I can't handle being alone in the woods. I'm a Queen. I can handle anything. I mean, what's the big deal." She looked around, taking comfort in the conversation to herself. "It's not as if a mob is going to rise up after me."

Looking around once more, she found herself all alone, yet the woods were far from being quiet. Noises sent her head spinning from one direction to the other, until she finally just closed her eyes and resided to make herself calm. "Breathe Clarisse. You're fine. He'll be back any time now." She opened her eyes and sat the canteen down beside her.

The scream was blood-curdling. Joseph zipped his pants quickly, and took off towards her, ready to take on anything.

She screamed once, but the air she needed to do it again wasn't in her lungs, and she couldn't bring herself to breathe again. Fear rocked her body from inside to out, now making her shake uncontrollably.

It slithered over her right hip and upon her lap, lifting it's head toward hers. It's tongue darted out uncontrollably. Beginning to curl, it slipped the rest of its body onto her.

Just when she thought nothing could get worse, another slipped out from between the crevice in the rocks beside her. This one she heard before she saw. The quaking was clearly coming from it this time, the steady rattle unnerving to anyone who happens upon it.

So this is how it would end. She looked to the sky above and couldn't help but wonder what God would make her survive a plane crash, only to be tortured to death by these creatures.

"Hold still, don't move a muscle." He was behind her. A wave of relief rolled through her at his voice.

"Where do you think I'm going," she answered sarcastically. He knew it was her fear talking. "Fine time for you to take a pleasure hike."

"Listen to me, I want you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to, no matter what you hear. Do it now." Joseph began to move slowly towards her, pulling the machete from the side of his belt. "Are they closed?"

"Yes," she gulped.

Slamming the long, heavy knife down, Joseph split the snake furthest away, its head dropping to the ground. The second would be more tricky.

She almost jumped at the sounds, and the urge to open her eyes was almost overpowering. Yet she kept hearing his voice, coaxing her to keep them closed. The image of what she would see when she opened them helped also.

Breaking off a stick from a downed limb, Joseph carefully tread in front of her. "Just keep them closed. Concentrate on something else, Clarisse. Something soothing." Maneuvering the stick between its head and Clarisse was difficult, but when it was finally in place Joseph acted quickly. Pushing down on the stick, he grabbed its head, slinging it to the ground. With two swift movements, he separated its head and body like the first. Before relaxing, he scoured the scene for more, knowing a den must be deep inside the rocks.

Quickly slipping into his pack, he threw the canteen over his shoulder and swept her in his arms. "You can open now my love," as he turned away from the scene, not wanting her to see the mess he had made.

She hit his chest with her good arm, beating on it mercilessly. "HOW could you LEAVE me there? With those THINGS." He stopped.

"Clarisse, SHUT UP and for gods sake, quit hitting me. We have to move on." She retracted her arm, laying it upon her bad one. She surrendered to him, laying her head once more against his shoulder. He smiled.

* * *

Another hour past. Then another. Finally Joseph, with Clarisse still in his arms, succumbed to taking another break. He leaned against a huge trunk, and slid down in. Leaning his back, he closed his eyes.

Clarisse watched him rest. She couldn't take her eyes from him. This time she could touch him, she could reach out to him. Gently placing her hand upon the stubble on his face, she warmed his cheek with her palm.

"What did you think about...back there, when I told you to concentrate on something else?" Joseph questioned her, his eyes still resting.

"That kiss...that gentle kiss you gave me while wrapping my arm and ankle. I...I imagined another." She held her head down, watching herself massage her sore fingers sticking out of the makeshift cast upon her arm.

He swallowed hard, then opened his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Did you imagine how it would feel?" He caught her eyes this time.

"Yes." It was simple and soft, almost inaudible.

"Did you imagine it like this.." Joseph pulled her to his lips, grasping onto her supple mouth with an overpowering need for her.

Their mouths radiated an energy, so warm and electrifying, it renewed both of their bodies.

"Ah...yes, oh yes." She smiled, a deep loving smile at him. "Most definitely. Joseph, I'm sorry I hit you. I.." He cut her off.

"You needed to get that out. It's okay. I should have warned you to keep your eyes open for anything...like that."

"I have a confession." He stared into her soft, alluring eyes. "I've been too busy watching you to see anything else."

"I have a confession also. I sure don't mind having to take care of you, or having to watch over you all these years."

Resting his head upon hers, he inhaled her scent. Even out here she smelled captivating. He couldn't blame any animal for wanting to be near her. Attraction was something she always wore, and even as she got older it did not fade, but grew.

As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, Clarisse whispered, "I've always belonged to you, and I always will Joseph."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Joseph, I know you are pushing yourself. Please listen to me. We've been moving for hours now. Let's find a place to stop for the rest of the day."

"Clarisse..."

"No Joseph, you need to rest. Carrying me all the way is going to take its toll. I mean, what if you injure yourself? What then? What good will you be to either of us?" She looked in his eyes, sweat dripping from his brow. "Please Joseph."

When he heard her final plea, he knew he would have to stop. Honestly, his body had told him the same thing over an hour ago. Only he had refused to listen to it.

"I'll stop at the next place I find." She smiled at his words. His arms tightened around her. "Your Majesty," he added.

"Your Queen commands you to rest," she replied, feeling the security in his arms. "Your Queens needs you far too much for something to happen to you."

"You should have just said that in the first place."

Joseph followed what must have been an animal trail for another half hour. Just as Clarisse was getting restless, he stopped.

"Joseph?"

"Shhh," he whispered, looking around. He turned in circles, tuning his ears to another frequency.

"Joseph, you're scaring me."

"Water. I hear water." He began moving again.

Taking them off the beaten path, Joseph pushed himself, back first, through a mangled mass of bushes. When the limbs no longer scratched across him, he turned and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my, Joseph," she said through the humid air. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I do believe, madam, we have found our resting place." He walked on over to a flat rock surface and sat her gently down. "Don't worry, few animals like hot water." She smiled at his comment.

"I knew there were some up here. I mean, I remember reading something about them on the spreadsheet when the boundary was being drawn for the reserve." Clarisse watched him drop the rest of his load and sit down next to her.

He took a long drink from the canteen and passed it to her. "Joseph," she stopped long enough to drink, "Do you think it's safe to soak it?" She passed it back to him, waiting for his answer while he screwed the lid back on tightly.

"I don't see why not. It may be too hot, though. We'll have to test it out. First, let's eat. I'm famished, and you haven't eaten either."

* * *

Joseph had set up quite a makeshift camp for the night, and was even able to get a small fire started. It burned slowly, as the limbs were still quite damp, but still it burned. Clarisse sat next to it, warming herself as an evening cooling of the air began. It wouldn't get too cool, but still the fire was nice to have for light.

"Joseph do you have something against fruit?" She popped the dried pear slice into her mouth.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Oh come on. I have never saw you eat any." She offered him a dried banana, proving her point as he refused, choosing nuts instead.

"I like pears, but have gotten so tired of them, they are everywhere. What I really enjoy are strawberries." She looked to him, wondering how he would look nibbling on a juicy red one.

"Strawberries. I'll see if I can't make sure we have plenty in the palace."

"NO. I mean, I like them very much, but strawberries are meant to be eaten on special occasions." His voice was soft and low, and he had a vision inside his head only Clarisse could see.

"Strawberries," she repeated.

"Hm."

Finishing his handful of nuts, Joseph slipped off his hiking boots. He scooted down to the edge of the rock cliff and dangled his feet over, slowly letting them fall below the waterline. He sighed, watching the steam rise before him.

"Clarisse, this is wonderful. It'll be good for your injuries too." He turned back to her, slipping off his shirt before her. "Feel like a swim, I'll be right here with you."

"How about I just soak my foot first, and then I'll see about the rest of me...although a warm bath sounds magnificent."

Joseph laid the blanket on the edge for her to sit upon, then helped her strip down to her undergarments, along with unwrapping her arm and ankle. She grimaced slightly as they were moved, but soon adjusted to them being free. Scooping her up, he carried her the few steps to the blanket, and let her down easily. Joseph stayed beside her until she had successfully submerged her feet into the hot water.

"Oh this feels so wonderful." He smiled to her and walked around, stepping over several sharp edges until he found a smooth place to slip into the hot springs. He quickly disrobed, feeling free and unashamed.

"This feels even better." Dipping himself under, he came up quickly, feeling rejuvenated. "Clarisse, you have to come in."

"Joseph, my arm."

"I know, I'll help you. Here, you can sit here, it's not too deep." Joseph sat down, showing her the water only came up to his mid-chest.

She couldn't help but look upon him, his body so sleek and handsome. He was everything to her, and here she was dreaming of him being even more. Her arm and foot throbbed, but to be honest with herself, Clarisse felt the throbbing in other places as well. Her skin was surly to flush, and she hoped she could blame the heat from the springs.

Swimming over to her, Joseph rested his arms on the rock she sat on. He lifted her ankle tenderly, studying its state of injury. Sighing at its color, he submitted it once more to the warmth of the water.

"Here," he held out his hands, "slip right into my arms." With his arms outstretched before her, he was more than a temptation than even she had realized. He had every intention of being a gentleman, but inside herself Clarisse secretly wished for more. "My..," she looked down upon her half naked body, "well what I have on will get wet."

"I have more of your things for you." she raised her brow.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I managed to grab a few things from your luggage." She held out her good arm to him, scooting herself to the edge of the rock.

She was light in the water, and Joseph easily guided her over to the shallow end. He watched as she laid her head back, closed her eyes, and let the warmth of the heat relax and refresh her. She was beautiful, and Joseph found it hard to take his eyes from her.

Keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors, Joseph let himself freely swim in the deep end of the natural bath. The bubbles rising from underneath him felt heavenly as they ran across his skin, eager to reach the surface. Heated nice and evenly, his skin became darkened.

So did his eyes.

Being this close to her, like this, was heating his body to the extreme. Still, he had to maintain control, for this was not a pleasure trip. He could not help but think that being anyplace with her was his pleasure.

Moving smoothly through the water, Joseph swam over to her, quietly watching her breath. Her chest rose and fell, and Joseph's eyes rose and fell with her cleavage. Her smooth porcelain skin was pinkish from the heat, and Joseph yearned to touch it. How could he not?

Always knowing, Clarisse felt his eyes upon her, and then felt them draw even closer. Either her heart was skipping beats, or beating so quickly she couldn't feel the throbbing within her veins. Just as she parted her eyelids, his lips pressed to hers, and she closed them again. She closed them, concentrating only on his touch, on the fire he ignited within her body.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

She could only think of needing something cold. The heat overwhelmed her, inside and out, making it hard for her to think clearly. All she knew was him. His mouth was upon hers, and the intense, tingling feelings he unleashed inside of her were strong and electric.

Only steam separated their faces now, as they parted. She took a deep breath, instilling a little competentency back into her mind. 'He could make the Great Wall of China fall with only his lips,' she thought to herself. His eyes showed a great deal of love, and Clarisse returned the feeling, smiling with a happy sigh.

"Your lips are luscious," he finally spoke, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"And your...you're hurt Joseph. Your face is scratched all over...I never noticed until now..Oh love, I'm so sorry." Clarisse took his face within both her hands.

"It's nothing...a few scratches."

"Joseph...are you hurt anyplace else?" She gave him her sternest expression, indicating she wanted a true answer. Now was not the time for taking things lightly.

"I've got a cut on my leg...other than that only some minor bruises and scratches. Nothing like your injuries," he motioned to her arm, reminding her that she was the one they needed to concentrate on. She was the one needing immediate care. "Does the heat help?"

"Mm. Yes, especially on my foot. Oh Joseph it feels so good."

"Good. We shouldn't stay in here for too long though, it is a trifle too hot."

"Just a little while longer, please." He nodded a simple 'yes', and retired to sit beside her and rest.

The heat covered them like an electric blanket on a cold winters night. It was soothing, and so much more. His aches had all disappeared, and his muscles had become quite relaxed under the pampering of Mother Nature. While she worked his body, his soul was totally in the hands of his Queen.

Leaning fully back, Clarisse watched the sky above her, the sun lowering in the west, but still showed much time before dusk. She watched several birds hover, and as they swirled through the air above her, she stiffened. As the unusual stiffness held her body, Joseph watched her cringe as a sudden bolt of fear surged her very soul.

"Clarisse? Clarisse!" Joseph watched her expression carefully, taking hold of her around her shoulders. "Darling, what is it?" He scoured the air, fearful of what he might see, though nothing came into view. "Clarisse, talk to me."

When finally her eyes penetrated through the wall of terror, Joseph could tell he had her attention. Her eyes were dilated, and her face a ghost-white. Whatever had taken her attention, it had instilled a deadly fear inside her.

"Oh Joseph, I can't! I just can't!" Trying to move away, Joseph held her still, afraid of what she might do. Nothing seemed sane to him right now.

"Can't what, Clarisse?" She remained silent, slowly shaking her head a definitive 'no'. "Clarisse, you have to talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Joseph can't you see?" She pointed up, the sky clear and empty now.

"I see nothing, Clarisse."

"Don't you get it? Flying! I can't...I won't...ever again." The fear in her voice was real. It was heavy, and Joseph could see the theory behind it.

"You don't have to.."

"I do...I have to, it's my job." She rambled on, unleashing negative energy with her outpouring.

She was terrified, that much Joseph could plainly see. This was beyond anything Joseph had ever experienced with her before. Clarisse had and was always the bearer of a more calm and collected soul. Someplace during that crash landing, she had lost that part of her; the sensible, strong personality the Queen would always uphold. Not only did this frighten Joseph, but it also cast a shadow on their situation. For the first time he realized that getting out of the woods would not be the end to this. Feeling the shivers run over her shoulders, Joseph also knew it would take much longer for her to heal. Yes, her arm and ankle would return to normal much quicker and easier than would her mind.

"I understand Clarisse. It's normal under the circumstances." She continued to slowly move her head a strong-willed 'no'. "We will work it out. I know it worries you, but right now we have to concentrate on taking things one at a time. We have to get out of here. That is our first priority. Do you agree?" He stopped for her answer, making sure he held her attention.

"Yes," she answered softly, finally showing some sign of normalcy.

"Good. We will worry about flying later...much later when you are safe at home and your body is healing." She nodded toward him, or rather at him, thankful for his presence and common sense. He was all she ever needed. "Now, let's get you out of here, and into some dry clothes before it starts getting dark on us. We need to be settled before then."

Joseph pulled himself up and out of the bubbling pool, feeling a slight chill from the much cooler air. It was then that Clarisse's mind was totally taken away from the fear that rocked her body only moments ago. Joseph had taken her total attention, and for the first time, she really looked upon his body.

Indeed he did have a nasty cut on his leg. She chided herself for not thinking of his needs before now. As she wondered her eyes up and down his naked form, she caught every bruise and scratch, willing them to go away. His form excited her, she couldn't help that. Such a magnificent body should be loved and cared for, as much as he loved and cared for her.

He had brought the piece of blanket to help dry her off, figuring he would only get wet again before she was out of the water. When he returned, he found her staring, and the idea raised goose bumps from his legs to his arms, and a little of everyplace in between. It could have been the cold, but he couldn't deny the rapid beating of his heart at knowing she was looking him over.

So he stood there for several minutes, just standing as she gazed upon his body. It had a mind of its own, and responded to her prying eyes. He only felt himself harden, for he wanted to see the look upon her face as she watched him become more of a man. That expression in her eyes, and the soft glow of pink from her cheeks, Joseph vowed to never forget them.

"It's time." He threw the blanket over his shoulder and stepped back into the pool. Lifting her under her shoulders, she rose, content she was safe in his care. Balancing on one foot was rather difficult, so she rested in her safety net as he wrapped the blanket around her dripping body.

He carried her over to the fire, letting her down with much patience and care. "I'll get your dry things," he motioned to his pack, pulling out a clean dry bra and panties. She held onto a nearby tree as Joseph got her clothing together. He breathed deeply. "Those wet things have to come off."

For the first time in her life, Clarisse felt free. It was an odd feeling, and hard to recognize at first, but one she felt she could really enjoy at that moment. She handed Joseph back the blanket. "Could you undo my bra? It's hard with only one hand," she asked as she twisted her body to show him her back.

His fingers were shaky, but somehow managed to unclasp the small hooks and eyes. It was awkward, and he felt he should turn around, or close his eyes at the very least.

"Joseph," she whispered, "I'm going to need your help." She did, that was no lie. However she felt the urge and ache for him to touch her, or at least look upon her like she had just gazed upon him. "I really need your help."

"Of course, I just thought...," not sure how to phrase his thoughts, he stuttered.

"We're alone, and I believe more than anything we are both very much in love with each other. What could be wrong in this?" There, she had said it, and she had never felt so good about speaking before.

Transfixed upon her breasts, Joseph was amazed at how easily she had spoken those words. It was so beautiful, coming from her. "There's nothing wrong in this, nothing at all." He took the piece of blanket and dried her top half, taking care to spend more time upon her breasts. When at last he reached her panties, he looked to her, who just nodded in return.

Slipping them down, he helped her step out of them. Again, he dried her, slow and deliberate. He took care to dry even her most intimate of places, driving from deep inside her a series of "ohs" and "ahs". His erection peaked as she pulled his head into her belly, holding him securely there with her one good arm. He took the hint, and wrapped his arms around her. For several minutes they held one another, as close as they had ever been before.

Feeling the chill, Joseph pulled away. "You'll get cold," he said, handing her the dry items. Standing before him, she quieted for a moment, then smiled a shy grin as she shook her head 'no'.

"Just carry me over to the sleeping bag, Joseph. Hold me like this tonight."  
"Clarisse..."

He swept her in his arms, and sit her down upon the makeshift bed, which was nowhere near fit for a Queen, especially his Queen. He had rolled some clothing for a pillow, and settled her down. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders while he re-wrapped her foot, being ever so careful with the blue and purple extremity. Then just as quickly, he slid the brace over her forearm, and when done, placed a kiss upon it.

He made sure she was well covered, and warm, before taking care of himself. For the first time he checked out his leg. He cleaned it with a Betadine swab, and securely wrapped it, knowing she was watching. She would worry over him if he did not care for himself. Just this once he gave in, anything to soothe her. She needed soothing now as much as warmth.

"Hungry?" Joseph slipped on a pair of cargo hiking pants, and fiddled inside his pack.

"Only if you have tea and biscuits."

"Hum, not likely. Clarisse, please eat." His eyes conveyed the soft message even better than his voice.

"I am thirsty." He handed her the bottle of wine, uncorking it while it passed hands.

"I'll get you some pain medication too. It'll help you sleep, but you need to eat with it."

"Yes, doctor," she smiled. He did sound a little like her stubborn physician. The funny thing was, Joseph did more for her aches and pains than any doctor ever could.

While she sat picking through the assortment of gourmet foods, Joseph made himself busy taking care of the little things. He laid out her wet clothing on the rocks and filled the canteen with fresh water. A small pile of semi-dry limbs were starting to pile beside the stone circled fire he had built. In between chores he would check on her, making sure she was calm and as content as a Queen could be.

It had always amazed her, how Joseph could multitask the way he did. Even now when it mattered not, it was still a part of his routine. He could work nonstop for days, and always found the quickest way of doing things. Clarisse had watched him work for years. Little about him had changed, except maybe the little toll age had taken on him. He was a fine man, and as far as Clarisse was concerned, he was her man.

"You know, just because you can override my decisions in times like these doesn't mean I still can't give you orders." Joseph turned to face her as he dropped a handful of small, dry limbs on his pile.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed politely, amusing her. "What does madam wish?"

"Madam wishes for her head of security to sit and eat. He needs rest and food as well."

"Just let me finish up. I want to be ready for anything, and I also want to be ready to hit the trail early in the morning."

Joseph finally sat beside her, taking the bottle and tipping it upright to his lips. She watched him chug a good glassful of wine before sitting it down. She snickered as he licked his lips, and offered him the selection of fine foods. Quietly he ate, as they both sat next to the fire, watching dusk approach.

The wind blew gently through the trees, rustling the leaves. The springs bubbled continuously, and water spilled over the rocks, trickling into a small stream which ran downhill. That would be their destination for tomorrow.

When Joseph had securely tied his pack on a tree limb, he returned to lay beside her. Resting peacefully, Clarisse had shut her eyes, but could not sleep from feeling the throbbing in her arm and foot, as well as several aches in between. As he slipped under the cover, she pushed him away softly.

"Take them off," she whispered, "Lay here with me like that. I want to feel you close to me." Joseph slipped off his pants, folding them for use as another pillow. He curled up beside her as she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. With Joseph beside her, it was possible, even out here, like this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Being so close to her had renewed his spirit. Last night he had slept next to her, the real her. His body had reacted joyfully, and Clarisse had accepted him into her fully. Taking great care of her delicate condition, Joseph had rocked them both into a blissful sleep.

They both had awakened to the dawning of the sunshine. From the look upon her face, Joseph was satisfied that he fulfilled her every desire, and had loved her like she deserved; like he had always dreamed of loving her. Well maybe that was thinking too much. No way could he have loved her like that out here, in the condition they found themselves in. However he had soothed her mind and body, and she his. It was the best they could have hoped for, and the best their bodies were able to perform at the time.

It was hard getting back to business. Yesterday had ended up so leisurely. 'Hot springs', of all the surprises they could have encountered. Joseph still couldn't believe his luck. So far it had given him all he wished for and more, and now as Joseph looked ahead into the natural world, he was afraid his luck would eventually run out.

He broke out into a hardy laughter. She dropped the bottle from her lips, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Just what is so funny?"

"Seeing you chug a bottle of red wine, my love. You have to admit, it isn't exactly a cup of hot tea."

"I'd love to have one."

"Hum, noted. You can dream of one. If you're ready?" He took the wine bottle, corked it tightly, and placed it securely in his pack.

"As I'll ever be," she replied, half sitting, half leaning on a large, smooth rock edged next the pool they so adored the day before. "Although I hate to leave this place."

"We'll have to come back sometime." He hadn't thought, just spoke his mind. Clarisse gave him an evil glare. "Planned ahead, of course," he added, seeing the look upon her face.

He stretched, pulled on his pack, and scooped her into his arms.

The ground was more firm, and for that Joseph was grateful. Traveling would be somewhat easier on him if he wouldn't be sinking in the mud with every step. However the woods ahead were unmarked, without a path in sight, which meant Joseph would have to make his own. It would be nothing to him if he were by himself, but with her taking up his arms, things would, no doubt, become difficult somewhere along the way.

"Last night meant a lot to me," she said as she became accustomed to being in his arms once again. It had, and Clarisse had never felt better about doing anything in her life as she had about loving him.

"Me too." Joseph took a moment to watch her eyes light up. Inside those windows, joy was dancing, and he had put it there. He couldn't help but feel proud of all things.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the palace:_**

"Anything new?" Sebastian Motaz burst through the security room door, eager for a morning update. He was less than half an hour from a Parliament meeting, where he had to announce that she was still quite ill, and would not be in attendance. If that were true, he wouldn't have been so worried.

"Their moving again," a voice replied from across the room. A hopeful sigh sounded.

"Someone let Shades know, will you. He's anxious for an update as well. I just came from upstairs, and he looks as if he hasn't slept for days," Sebastian informed them. "I'll check again later, but if anything unusual.." He stopped, bothered by what he was saying, for if anything unusual were to happen, he didn't want to know about it, not after the crash. That had almost gave him a heart attack. "Well, you'll know where I'll be."

* * *

"Do you remember much...about the crash?" Joseph had thought of asking her before, but put off the inevitable question until he was sure she could handle it.

"To be honest, I've tried not to."

"You don't have to answer now," Joseph answered quickly.

"No, I probably need to get it out. Besides, as long as you're with me...I'll be fine." She rested her head on his shoulder, still feeling somewhat heavy and a bit sore around her neck. It was time to remember.

"The pilot had announced that we were rerouted, I remember that; due to a storm. I guess either the storm got to us first, or it was much bigger than anyone knew, because we ran right into it. I remember watching the hail pound on the window...and the loud banging it made hitting directly over my head. Shades kept asking if I was alright." 'He better had,' thought Joseph. "Then it was like confusion...a loud cracking, and I heard someone shout 'fire'." She shivered in his arms, still feeling the terror that had overcome her at that one word. "Shades got up and went to the cockpit, and came back and forth...and just kept telling me that everything would be alright. I guess he was wrong. It all happened so fast, Joseph. I didn't even know how close we were to the ground until I saw the treetops, and then we just ran right into them. The next thing I knew, I felt you beside me."

She tightened her hold on him, feeling safe and secure. His expression was one of deep thought; his eyes narrow, and his forehead creased with wrinkles. Right then and there, Clarisse thanked her lucky stars for him. There was no one else in the world like him, no one she would be content with either. It had to be Joseph or no one for her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just trying to piece it all together."

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"I guess I just want to know."

"You want to make sure no one, no_ person_, is responsible." She looked at him, and noticed his eyes kept straight ahead, away from hers. No, he couldn't look at her and lie. Instead he chose to remain silent, and keep his eyes on the ground ahead. "It was an accident, Joseph. Let it go."

"It was an accident that almost cost me your life!" He had stopped in the midst of his outburst. "I'm sorry," he added, breathing deeply, trying to control himself. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No, but you needed to get it out." Her voice was low and soothing to his soul. She was safe, he kept reminding himself.

* * *

Onward he trudged, stopping occasionally to fill only their needs. The sky held fast to a bright blue, and the clouds seem to forget their business of making rain. It made it hard on the passage of time, for the sun barely inched its way westward.

Joseph had crossed the gushing stream rather easily, fearing it was flowing too quickly to cross with her in his arms. With a little concentration, and more good luck, he won another round as he sat foot on the other side. It showed a greater promise of easier passage as the woods thinned before them. The small clearings had even given Joseph an extra spring in his step. He couldn't argue with Mother Nature if she chose to help him out.

"You've been awful quiet today." Clarisse finally admitted, wondering what was on his mind. Actually she had almost been afraid to ask. The previous night kept flashing before her, and she was quite afraid things had gone too far, too fast. 'Maybe he regrets it?', had crossed her mind more than once.

"I guess I'm just still worried about you. I think, and I stress think, that we are close to walking out of here. The woods have thinned and the stream has widened and slowed, and the ground is rapidly leveling. I can't be sure of anything though." He finally looked at her. "You need a doctor love, and I don't know how long it will be before I can get you to one."

"Joseph, I'll be fine. There's nothing about me that is life threatening. You're doing your best, and much more. There's nothing else you can do, love." She didn't quite believe his answer. Though part of it was very real, and she knew it, the rest was covering up something he was hiding from her.

His head seem to throb. He knew they would soon reach a place where they could be rescued. There was no doubt to that. It was a relief. She could be taken care of professionally. Her doctor could take care of everything but the lies he had told her.

How could he tell her the truth? How would he tell her the truth? Now he regretted not telling her. She deserved to know, and no one else was more capable to break it to her than he was. Instead he chose to lie, blaming _her_ of all things. She had not been capable of handling the truth, when in reality she was more capable than he had been, and was now. Injuries or no, Joseph had chose to break their unspoken vows of truth and trust again. How long before she would be able to forgive him, this time?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Here's where I leave you, Your Majesty," Joseph spoke, gently placing her in the back of the limo, in the care of her own personal physician.

"What? You're not coming? Where are you going?...Joseph?" Clarisse was quite stunned at his announcement, for she had foreseen him sitting quietly beside her, making sure her doctor cared for every inch of her body. He had never given her a clue as to leaving her, to not returning to the palace with her.

"I have to finish my job, I'll be back as soon as things are taken care of. You'll be fine now." It almost broke his heart to turn and walk away from her.

She watched in utter silence as the window slowly rolled up in front of her, the view of her Joseph becoming dark and slowly nonexistent as the limo pulled away.

* * *

They had reached the clearing much sooner than either expected. Joseph had silently prayed for his GPS signal to be in fine working order, and that it would take virtually no time before the calvary arrived once they placed his signal on the physical map. The landscape before them showed nothing but soft, rolling hills covered with grass and grains. Perfect for a Queen to be rescued unknowing to the public eye.

Though the ground was still quite damp, Joseph found a solid place for her to sit upon his pack. He had pulled out for her a good suit, one he had purposely taken out of one of her cases he had found at the crash site. It wouldn't do for a Queen to look like she did. He would never let anyone see her being anything but the best she could be. So he helped her change, and primped her to a natural perfection, all just to be rescued.

He had literally fell down himself, more thankful that the ordeal was almost over than anything. Sprawling out on the grasses, he stretched out beside her.

"How long?"

"I'll give them half an hour."

"Then what?"

"Then," he thought silently, "then I'll be making a mental note to replace every single one of them."

"Oh Joseph, you're not serious?" Yet Clarisse knew he was, and he would. She was the one he catered to, and if any discrepancies were to be found, Joseph would not have them. That was the end.

"Absolutely."

The seriousness soon turned to lightheartedness, and for the last few minutes of solitude the two lovers shared but a single, passionate kiss.

The whirling of the chopper was first to be heard, and sighted. Then the stream of vehicles approaching from the south soon came into view. It all happened rather quickly; Joseph having Clarisse immediately taken to the limo, and readied for home.

He knew she wouldn't fly. Not now. He could see it in her eyes, and feel the tremors through her soul. So he did what he did best, and let orders fly one at a time as his staff, minus one, came into earshot. Before she could even speak, he had already ordered her to be taken back by car.

* * *

The chopper lifted off, Joseph once again in search of Genovia One. This time he did not come alone. Six of his men sat behind him, all ready to quickly and efficiently put to use their skills. Genovia One had to be done away with. Either physically removed, or all traces of her destroyed; one way or another no one could ever find out that she went down.

Even before now, on his mending bed, Shades had already planted Genovia One in its private hanger. The exact replica had been fitted with every notion, right down to the Queen's tea. As she sat, awaiting her next flight, another was quickly being assembled to her exact specifications. No detail was too big, nor too small. It was a plan that was put into motion every two years anyway, with the replacement of the older model, this year just came one too soon.

Joseph looked as if he was concentrating. To anyone he would have looked serious and all business. In reality, he was fighting himself. For all he knew, she could have already learned the truth. He had given up the opportunities to tell her himself. Yes, she would find out from another.

* * *

Clarisse couldn't tell if it was the ache in her arm or in her foot or in her heart that hurt the most. Maybe it was the headache that was coming on. She didn't feel like being prodded by a doctor now, nor did she want any attention whatsoever. She needed only one thing, and he had went the other way.

So her eyes were clouded, which worried her doctor, but helped her to release a little of the stinging pain. He had not even given her an answer, though she was sure he would return to the site. Things could never be so simple as to have them together always. Just as her duty came first to her, his did to him also. It was the way of things, it was as it should be, it was cruel to both of them.

* * *

She missed him even more after her arrival back at the palace. It had not been Joseph who had carried her to her suite, or made sure she had everything she needed, or prodded her doctor of her condition. No, Joseph was no where in sight now. She sighed, thinking of where he might be, what he might be doing, and when he would arrive back.

"Thank you ladies, I'll call when I'm ready to get out." Clarisse sank in the tub, daydreaming of her last hot bath. It hardly seemed real to her. Yet it had been. It had all the makings of a fairy tale, except for the 'happily ever after'. That would have to wait. Time may one day grant for them to be together, but not yet.

She was thinking of Joseph. She smiled to herself, though the aches and pains strained her body. Joseph took all that away, at least for several days he had. The real world was outside her bathroom door, or was the real world the place she had just came in from?

As tired as she felt, Clarisse knew she had to make an appearance. She had yet to see Sebastian, and surly he would have made up some excuse for her disappearance. The thought of having a cup of hot tea aroused her senses, and she called to Olivia.

"I'm ready to get out now, and I'll need help from both of you," she directed her maid. "I'll need to get fully dressed also, regardless of that damn doctor, I have to see Sebastian. And would you have Priscilla call down for tea. I'd love a cup of tea."

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia politely responded.

"And Amanda...where is Amanda? Oh, my, I didn't even ask about her." Clarisse began making excuses for herself as Olivia looked on, a shocked but sympathetic expression on her face.

"Olivia. Olivia?" Clarisse called to her, but was overwhelmed by her lack of response. "Olivia!"

"Ma'am?" Finally stunned out of silence, Olivia mumbled her acknowledgement.

"Tell me." Clarisse felt it in the simple 'ma'am' she had uttered. Something was wrong. Something was more difficult about this whole mess. Something she was in the dark about.

He had taken her heart sometime when she had not been watching. She trusted him with it. She had always trusted him. Never had it occurred to her not to. For the past few days she had gone beyond that trust, and into a deeper abiding love. How could she had been so foolish? He wasn't afraid of moving fast. She had not taken things too serious for him. They were serious, but it had not been about her. No. The seriousness was hid from her. Now she knew what he had been thinking the whole time. It had not been about her, it had been about the guilt pounding at his heart. He had lied.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but Amanda is dead." And with those words something died inside her as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He picked up the blouse, soaked from the rain and ruined by the mold. Even if he had not found it, something would have reminded him of her. Hell, everything reminded him of her. He could have been in the middle of the arctic, stranded on a bed of pure ice with nothing but the blue sky and white reflections to keep him company, and still it would have been the blue of her eyes and the white of her pale skin that came to his senses.

Joseph threw the single piece of clothing in the pile being made to destroy. He covered his face with both his hands, trying to maintain some sort of sanity within himself. Nothing seemed to be right. The lies plagued his soul. Being without her, even for the past several hours, had already taken its toll. Hell, he shouldn't even be here. His men could handle this alone. He should have been beside her in that limo, and even now...whatever she may be doing.

* * *

By just being home, she should have felt some relief. She had been aided by the best, and catered to with all the affection her ladies' maids could have possibly given her. Yet, just by coming home, everything seemed to have been made worse.

At least her tea was soothing. Clarisse sipped it slowly, relishing the smoothness, hoping it would melt away some of her pain. Her head indeed throbbed, and just thinking of the whole mess seemed to make it worse.

"Clarisse?" A light sounding knock came from the door.

"Sebastian, please come in." Clarisse was relieved to finally see her friend and Prime Minister. "I'm sorry you had to come to me..."

"Nonsense. It's best this way, at least until I fill you in." Sebastian accepted the cup of tea offered by Olivia and sit across from Clarisse in her sitting room, adjacent to her bedroom. "How are you, really?"

"I...I'm not really sure. All this seems to have happened so quickly, and sometimes I think it's not real, and other times it seems too real."

"To be expected, really. Don't worry Clarisse. Your physician says you'll heal nicely, in time. I've taken the liberty of informing only those who absolutely need to know, like Olivia here." He motioned to the maid who nodded in acknowledgement. "Only she and Priscilla, the security staff, and myself know of the ordeal. Oh, and a few others who's help we needed with the plane...but they can be trusted. I made sure of it."

"And Parliament?" She broke in.

"I told them you had an accident, horse-back riding." Clarisse nodded in approval, seeing how easily her afflictions would fit into the story. "Amanda," she quietly whispered, wondering how that was handled.

"That was more difficult to handle, what with her family and all. I made the announcement that she was in a car crash, Clarisse. Her family agreed it would be best, after all...they did not want any public harassing at a time like this. With your injuries and grieving, it's been relatively easy to keep you hid from the public. I'm just happy to see you," he added.

She took a moment to finish her tea, taking in all the excuses and lies. That's what this has been, all of it. Just a bunch of excuses and lies. Why would he have been any different?

"Joseph asked to wait until he returned to replace your pilots." Clarisse looked up, straight into his eyes. "You didn't know? Of course not. Joseph would not have told you." Sebastian nodded to himself, knowing the head of security all too well. He would have protected her from anything and everything until she was safe and sound, and able to cope more clearly. "I'm sure they were killed instantly, Clarisse. Amanda as well. They didn't suffer any. The pilots will be easy to replace. Amanda, well, that ball is in your court. I'm sure whenever you're ready...the Attache Corps will assist you." Sebastian did more speaking with his arms and hands than he did his mouth. He knew what Clarisse had been through in her lifetime, and now this. None of it had been easy. He could see the pain in her eyes, and the gloom looming in her heart.

"Thank you, for everything. I'll try and catch up as soon as possible."

"Nonsense. I'm as able to sign your name as you are," he laughed. "I've done it on more than one occasion...and vice-versa, I'm sure. If I need you, I'll let you know, don't worry. For now, just rest Clarisse. You've been in a plane crash, in case you missed that part." He gave her a stern look as he rose from his seat. "I'll be in touch. Oh, I'll send Sheila by to keep you company. She was terribly worried." Clarisse mouthed a simple 'thank you' and leaned back against the chair arm as he left.

When exactly she had begun to cry, Clarisse couldn't remember. It was Priscilla who had bought her the tissues, and covered her in a light throw. She had everything to cry about, though it was all rambled together in her mind. She couldn't stop the tears, nor could she suppress the sobs that escaped from deep inside. They came nonstop, hard, and loud.

* * *

Watching the steel being shredded and molded into shapes quite unimaginable, Joseph felt like it was his heart being tore to pieces. Just when had his job become so complicated? Just when did Clarisse become just a job? 'I should be with her' kept running through his mind, but he knew it was difficult. What if he were there? Could he really just be with her? More importantly, would she want him there now?

Surly by now she knew how bad the crash had been. Yes, by now she would have heard of the three deaths, she would have known that Shades had been injured badly, and she would have literally beaten him up in her mind. By now she would have had her tea, and refused anything else, waiting for the warmth to soothe her. It wouldn't. He could only do that. By now she would have denied it all. By now she would have broken down, accepting the real truth to the situation.

"Just make sure it's unrecognizable." Joseph gave his last order before he took off on foot. He couldn't watch it anymore. He didn't want company. No, he couldn't handle anyone bothering him now. The need to just go overwhelmed him. He needed to walk. He missed walking with her. That was one thought that made him smile a bit. They had found heaven in the midst of a hell storm. Who else could have done that?

It may have been the same path he took before, but the scenery looked different without her. It all seemed to be dying before him, or was that just the way he was seeing everything now?

The sky above him grew darker as Joseph kept a steady pace, following the stream back up through the gap in the hills. He didn't mind the dark, and nothing could be scarier to him than being without her; and he was already in that position, he was afraid. Seeing the stones gathered and the steam rising, Joseph headed to their haven.

Slumping against the heated rock, Joseph leaned forward a little to relish the warmth. It had gotten cooler on his hike back up with the setting of the sun. He had been right to come here though. This is where he needed to be right now, but only if he could not be with her. Part of her still seemed to linger here. It was as if this place had been formed from them, for them, or even with them.

Tomorrow he would soak his aching body. Tonight he just wanted to sit here and think of her. He rested his heavy head on a slab of granite and listened to the water bubble as he closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cold. He felt the coldness awake him, and his first thought was to press himself into her warmth. As his mind awoke more, he realized that she was no longer there, with him. She was warm and safe back at the palace, and that should have soothed him a little, and it did. However it hurt. It hurt to know he was without her, and someplace deep inside he had the distinct feeling that she was hurting for the same reason. Or was there another?

He lifted his head to the rising sun, and glanced at his watch. 08:47am. Joseph could not remember the last time he had slept so late, having always been a morning person. This was his time to frolic. Today he didn't feel much like that. His body ached, both from the past few days and from sleeping in an awkward position on the hard rocks. So his age had finally caught up to him. He snickered a little at that notion, for it had been a private joke between himself and his best friend, who was surly in some pain as well this morning.

Joseph stripped himself down, and slid into the hot water slowly. As it blushed his skin to a blotching red, he could already feel some relief inside his body. The bubbles tingled as they slid up his body to the surface, and Joseph tried to relax and get the best that Mother Nature could offer him right now. At least part of him could benefit from her. The rest could only heal under her hands and heart.

* * *

It was rough enough, being in pain, but being fussed over had made Clarisse quite upset. There were certain things that she had always done herself, and prided in doing them alone. Now the time had come when even those things were no longer private.

Clearly ill-tempered this morning, her ladies maids had done their duty and made their escape, knowing she would call if needy, whether she wanted to or not. They had left her picking at her breakfast, or rather playing with her fork, stabbing at the plate of food, trying to unleash some of her frustrations. It hadn't helped. Her ankle still pained with any pressure, her arm throbbed constantly under the casting, and her heart was barely holding itself together. Her only means of ease was her simple cup of hot tea.

She picked up the notes left for her, after choosing to avoid them for the past half hour. 'Sheila Motaz wishes to visit for lunch'; Clarisse sighed, knowing Sheila had a way with words and would make her feel a little better before leaving. That she would commit to. 'French Ambassador sends his well wishes'; "Well, he just may have a heart", Clarisse spoke to herself. 'Shades is improving, physician has scheduled therapy to begin the first of the week'; Clarisse sighed loudly this time, a slight weight being lifted anyway. She should really manage to get herself over to see him. 'Amanda's services have been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.'; This sigh wasn't a happy one. Clarisse had grown quite close to the dear red-headed lady during their four years together. Her death was quite a shock, to say the least. 'Maybe I was such a fool to believe a plane crash could be so easy', she thought. She laid that note aside, unsure of her answer. She knew Shades would be hurt by that as well, but he would be unable to attend. Maybe that was for the best. No one knew of his injury. Joseph would know how to handle it. "Joseph", she lightly repeated. If she knew where he was...

Clarisse picked up the phone and speed-dialed downstairs. "Who's in charge of security?"

"Why, Joseph, Your Majesty," a voice on the other end answered.

"Yes, Joseph, I know...I mean until he returns."

"Shades is insistent on doing his duty, madam."

"Would you have Olivia sent up to my suite."

"Immediately."

"Thank you." She would have to go see him. Clarisse was never one to be in the dark over matters. She couldn't help but need to know what was being done, how it was being handled, and where Joseph was. The latter being her first priority, of course.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Shades tried pulling himself up in bed, but wincing at the pain, Clarisse held up her hand halting him.

"Lie down. There's no need for all that formality, not with both of us in practically the same sad state." She sit, aided by Olivia who had helped her hobble down the corridor to his room.

"Joseph would have a fit if he knew you were up walking on that foot," Shades commented.

"Well, Joseph isn't here right now, is he? Besides, the doctor says the faster I get back using it, the faster it'll heal. Now, about you..."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Doc says I just need to rest my back muscles...they were bruised heavily in the crash, along with a broken rib, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good. Shades, "she sighed at the thought, "Amanda's funeral has been scheduled.

"I know. Her father came to see me. She and I were to be married." He became silent.

"I didn't know that. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not going. I don't think you should either. It would look too suspicious...all our injuries, and her death."

"I agree. I want to though. I thought maybe when both of us are back to ourselves, well, we could visit the grave site together."

"I'd like that, very much." Clarisse nodded, knowing now that pain plagued the whole world, not only herself.

For a few moments they let silence fill the room. It was a silence which said a whole lot more than any words could. Clarisse reached out and took his hand, and for the first time really knew the man before her.

"You want to know where he is." Shades finally spoke. Clarisse looked up to him, and was quite surprised to his knowledge of her thoughts. "I have been thinking a lot about him. It's quite funny, you see, right now I don't know where he is." He stopped to take in her reaction.

"You don't know?" Her eyes wide, either with fear or worry, maybe both. "I don't understand...what's so funny?"

"You see...when Joseph left to find you, after he had made sure I was on my way out, I knew he wouldn't be coming out of those woods without you. It was between him and myself...but a very serious matter, one Joseph was sure to uphold. Your Majesty, he could never go on without you. And now that you are here, safe and sound, it seems Joseph is still someplace within those woods...without you. I don't understand it myself. I was informed that when the cleanup was about finished, he took off on foot alone...back into the woods, and no one has seen him since.

"He wasn't coming out without me?" She believed him, oh yes, she believed him. That sounded like Joseph. Yet, Clarisse couldn't help but deny the fact that he would be willing to kill himself just because she had died. "He was really going to..."

"Yes. I know it. He meant it. It was in his eyes, his whole soul. He had never been more serious in his life. He loves you like no other...so much more than he even cares for himself." Shades squeezed her hand. "Did something happen...out there when you were with him?"

"No...yes...well I don't know how to answer that. Regardless, I know why he has not come back. At least I think I do." Shades gave her a serious look. "He can't face me again. Shades I think I know where he might be...can you send a few men to bring him in...and I mean bring him in...regardless whether or not he wants to come?"

"It'll take more than a few...the plane is about taken care of...it'll take another hour or so...after that I can send the whole lot there to bring him in, if they can find him."

"There's hot springs not far from the crash site...it took us over, I'd say,eight hours to reach them...but he was carrying me." Shades nodded.

"It'll take them less thanfour then, southwest of the site. I'll call right now."

Shades gave the orders, Clarisse resting her head on his bedside. She had a whole lot of thinking to do before she saw him again; if she saw him again. It was only intuition that told her where he might be. It was the closest he could get to her right now, and it made sense that he would be there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I hope he's there...I have to find him."

"You think he'll do something...drastic? But that just doesn't make sense...I mean you're safe now...Joseph would be relieved."

"Our Joseph cannot live with guilt."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

By now they would be searching for him. She had eyed the clock since her visit downstairs with Shades. She sure had not expected the revelation he disclosed to her. It did not surprise her though. Joseph was a strong willed man, and if he chose to not live without her, then his mind would be set as stubbornly as hers had ever been.

Yet here she was, safe and sound; injured, but on the mend. Clarisse leaned back on her chaise lounge, refusing any idea to leave her suite again. She just wanted to sit and think. That is what she needed to do. However her thoughts kept drifting to the worst case scenario.

It had been he that had walked off. Surly the guilt of lying to her once more weighed heavy on his heart and mind. It weighed heavy on hers. She should be able to trust her head of security, if no other. Yet, this was more than just a Queen and her head of security situation. It had become personal at some time. There had to be a line someplace that it had crossed, a fine line albeit, but a line nevertheless. Clarisse submitted herself to being clueless as to when and where things had changed, if ever they had been any different between them.

She remembered the first time she had saw him. She remembered their first conversation, if you could have called it that. The few words that had passed between them had been overtaken by the mutual attraction, and they had ended up talking more with their eyes than their vocal chords. As she remembered even more about him, the years with him being plentiful, she became restless.

Her body was uncomfortable, much as her soul. She had shifted back and forth in her chair, unable to find a suitable position for a woman in such turmoil. She pulled the pillow out from under her arm and tossed it across the room, figuring it might be of more use on the floor over there than it had been under her arm. Then she kicked the cushion out from under her foot, content that it might as well be on the floor too.

"Giving yourself a hard time?" A voice emitted from just outside her suite doors.

"Sheila!" Clarisse straightened herself up, a little relief settling upon her at seeing someone who wouldn't leave her feeling so...dramatic. "Please, come in."

"Well," she observed, "Sebastian said you needed some cheering up. It's the first thing he's got right in weeks." Both women giggled as Sheila took the seat Olivia had moved over beside Clarisse.

"May I bring tea ma'am?" Olivia enquired.

"Please," Clarisse nodded.

"When he told me what had happened, frankly I couldn't believe it. I mean you hear of things on the news..."

"Sometimes I think it was just a dream myself."

"So tell me," Sheila placed a hand upon her friend's, "how are you, really?" She knew Clarisse all too well. She knew she hid things from everyone, including those closest to her. Maybe those even more so.

"I'm coping."

"Coping. Just coping?" Sheila made eye contact, and that was all it took. "I can tell how you're coping."

"Oh Sheila, I didn't know..." Clarisse broke down. "He didn't tell me how badly things were..."

"He?"

"Joseph..."

"Ohhh. I see. Ever the bodyguard." Clarisse nodded, stifling the tears. "You know, you two really are stubborn." Clarisse gave her a questioning look.

"How long have you two been in love?

"Love?", Clarisse answered shyly.

"You can fool a whole lot of people, Clarisse, but some of us know you too well, both of you." Sheila quieted, watching her friend and Queen finally accept the facts; not only had she been in love with him for a long time, but there were a few who they could not hide it from.

Olivia sat the tray down beside them, nodding at her Queen as Clarisse excused her with the wave of a hand.

"So Joseph refused to tell you how badly things were." Sheila finally broke the silence.

"He should have told me...I needed to know." Clarisse shot back at the statement.

"He held back the devastating news because he was afraid for you, he knew you were not as strong, and he most likely couldn't handle seeing you so completely distraught right then." Someone needed to take up for him, and Sheila had seen the depths of his love for Clarisse on more than one occasion.

"He lied to me."

"Indeed. He protected you."

"He chose his duty over me."

"And you know nothing of that?" Sheila picked up her tea, and held it up to toast the Queen.

"Out there with him," her voice now soft and low, "we connected, I mean really came together. I thought we knew each other so well...we could see through each other...we had something so strong and open. When I finally get back here, I find out that he had kept secrets from me the whole time, that things weren't as I had seen them. He couldn't be honest with me. Sheila, he broke the trust we had in one another...again."

"Clarisse, Joseph was taking care of you to the point that he was willing to fore-go that trust. Can't you see that? Have you spoken to him?"

"He hasn't come back." Sheila eyed her with concern. "They are scouting the area now for him. It seems he went off alone."

"I see. I guess that speaks for itself."

* * *

He fought with the strength of ten men, but given how badly he was outnumbered, Joseph succumbed to his fate and stopped his struggling. "I can't believe she sent my _own_ men after me." Several snickers echoed along the rocks until Joseph eyed the crew with his evil glare. They didn't have to enjoy this so much.

* * *

As darkness descended like a thief, Clarisse hobbled over toward her balcony doors, watching the perfectly timed lights spring to life among the garden paths. Sharps pains within her foot robbed her of any peace, and the throbbing in her arm refused to quit. Stubborn as she was, she refused to sit again, being over anxious at his return.

She watched the guards below exchange their positions to fresh men. She wondered how Joseph managed to perfect their art so precisely, so demanding of them. When it came to his job, he was as thorough and perfect as she liked to think she was. Nothing was amiss, and God saved anyone who had forged any likeness to being clumsy over the years in his midst.

Should she put up her cold front? Should she rid herself of all this agony and heart wrenching? Was it even possible to rid herself of him? Even now, as he was away, she felt her whole soul filled with his spirit. How many times had Rupert told her not to get personally involved with the help? It was one thing to be a good employer, and even friendly to those around you every day; but to get so personally involved that you let down your whole guard...He had brought down her guard from the very beginning. He was a constant warmth in the cold society that surrounded her daily.

* * *

She felt his nearness even before the knock on her door. "Come in," she called, a weary tone in her voice. If ever she needed more time to think, it might just be now.

"You should not be on that foot." His voice was stern, yet sympathetic at her condition. She did not turn, only looked out onto the vast grounds, finding anything that he had a part in, which included most everything, right down to giving the gardeners strict directions.

She had missed his voice. It had plagued her mind for the past few days. At times she could remember it so clearly, and others she could not. It had been another frustration to pass her time.

She turned quickly on one foot, and leaned against a wooden chair of her small table. "Well, where have you been? We expected you days ago." Joseph notched a quick jerk at her chipper mood.

Being sarcastic was something Clarisse did not show often. If this was what he thought, things were as bad as he imagined. For that reason, her lightheartedness did not comfort him like it should have.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

"I found it hard to find my way back." Joseph chose an extended route to the truth, instead of admitting to any emotional complications on his part. He still could not decipher her mood.

"Hard indeed. Tell me, it took all those men to bring you in?" She hobbled over and finally rested herself upon her sofa, propping her foot upon the table before her, already equipped to cushion it.

"Does your physician know you are walking on that foot?"

"Shades, although he is improving nicely, and doing well; he should have not been left in charge when clearly he needed to recuperate first. Have you seen him yet?" She didn't know if he was ignoring her, or vice-versa.

"No, no I haven't." Joseph stood still, slipping his hands in his front pockets. He felt like he was still miles away, but in reality he was just across the room. Her room.

"He has a broken rib, and he was badly bruised, but the doctor says he'll be fine. He's starting therapy soon."

"You should start therapy soon. You have to fly again."

Clarisse gulped at the thought, as it almost made her sick. She would have to fly again, he was right. Maybe in time it would not seem so frightening to her. But therapy? Her? As difficult as it might be for her to admit, he just might have a point.

"Are you going to stand over there all night?"

"I figured it would save myself time and energy." Clarisse gave him a questioning glance, but knew she was beating around the bush with him. "I mean if you're going to throw me out...or have me hung in the courtyard..."

"Don't be silly Joseph." Her voice became low and soft. "Sit beside me. Please."

Even in her state, she looked completely and utterly beautiful. Joseph slowly acknowledged her plea, and softly made his way to the seat beside her. Even as he sit, he still felt quiet uncomfortable. She had a way of holding back until the very last moments. It was those last moments that he was afraid of. He had witnessed them only on few occasions, but that was enough for him to know he did not want to be in that line of fire.

"You don't seem comfortable. Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little sore."

"You were at the springs?"

"Yes."

"I thought you might be."

"Clarisse, why don't you just get it over with?" His voice became loud and he could no longer hold the weight upon his shoulders. "Go ahead...I lied. Your head of security and so-called bodyguard lied to you...again. God knows it isn't the first. You want it to be the last. That I'm sure of. Why can't you just go ahead and yell or scream or do what you are going to do. I can't take it any longer."

She listened quietly as he rambled on, clearly uneasy and almost afraid that she had something drastic planned. After all, drastic times call for drastic measures.

"I would die for you too." It was a simple statement, and she could only look into the space in front of her. It was one of those statements that made time stand still, and could quiet the universe.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you heard me." At last she turned to him, and took his face in her hands. "I love you too. That much. I know what you did, but most importantly, I know why you did it. Now shut up and kiss me...that is IF you still love me."

She didn't have to say anymore, and neither did he. She had totally surprised him.

"Does your doctor know you walk on that foot?" Joseph finally pulled away enough to ask once more.

"I didn't have anyone to carry me..."

Joseph stood and swooped her up in his arms, and carried his love to bed. As he walked, he spoke, "We will have to get you flying again."

"I know. I also know that as long as you're with me, I will be able to."

"I'll always be with you from now on...that much I promise." He laid her upon her bed, and she pulled him down next to her.

"Lie with me for awhile..." He snuggled up to her, careful of her injuries, but needing to hold her tightly.

"I'll never let you go again."

"I'll make sure of it...til death do us part, as they say..." She buried her whole body against his, and finally she rested in the fact that this was all over. Only he could give her inner peace. Only he could keep her safe. Only Joseph held her heart.

tis the end, folks...


End file.
